150 Reasons Why My Life Stinks by Remus Lupin
by Ilovepi
Summary: Remus explains what is quite so awful about his life.


**WHY MY LIFE STINKS by Remus Lupin**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: This list is in chronological order, so some facts may change throughout the list. _

1.When I was five, Fenrir Greyback bit me.

2. I was now a werewolf.

3. My family was scared of me.

4. No school wanted me to come.

5. I had no friends.

6. When Hogwarts finally accepted me, I was scared.

7. Transforming hurts.

8. I sometimes bit myself.

9. I had three friends who I could not tell the most important thing about me. We called ourselves the Marauders.

10. They found out.

11. I was sure they would ditch me.

12. They broke the school rules and the law to help me.

13. They became Animagi: A stag, a dog and a mouse. And a werewolf.

14. One of them told someone, his enemy.

15. I nearly bit him.

16. He found out that I was a werewolf.

17. I was scared.

18. A very bad dark wizard was on the loose.

19. His followers killed my favorite uncle.

20. Everyone was terrified.

21. My best friend, the stag, got married happily to the girl I liked.

22. The dark wizard was after them.

23. He found them.

24. One of Marauders betrayed another Marauder and killed the other who came after him.

25. I was heart-broken.

26. I was all alone in the world.

27. No one would give me a job.

28. My friends were no longer there to help me when I transformed.

29. It hurt.

30. I got a very brief job in Diagon Alley.

31. The pay was lousy.

32. The boss was mean.

33. It was brief.

34. I got fired when their best costumer found out what I was and threatened to leave.

35. I got a job at a pet store.

36. It reminded me of my friends.

37. One of the other employees found out and black-mailed me with the threat to tell the boss.

38. I had to give him half my pay, which was low enough.

39. He finally told and I was fired.

40. Life was very, very bad.

41. The one remaining Marauder, besides for me, who had betrayed and killed the other two, escaped from jail.

42. I was hired as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts but I was terrified that someone would find out what I was.

43. The other teachers knew, of course.

44. The potions teacher was kind enough to make a potion which made the transformation easier but there was one major drawback: He was the student who I nearly bit.

45. He hated me.

46. The son of my best friend and the girl I loved was in my class and he was so like his parents I almost cried.

47. There were dementors everywhere.

48. They made me remember the worst transformations.

49. They were looking for the missing Marauder.

50. I knew something about him that no one else knew.

51. If I told, I could get in big trouble for what I did in my school days.

52. My friend's son somehow had the map we Marauders had made.

53. The potions teacher suspected me.

54. I managed to get us both out of it, but I had to confiscate the map.

55. The dementors affected the son very badly, so I gave him extra lessons. He could hear his father's voice in his head.

56. I nearly cried.

57. Somehow he knew of the friendship between betrayer and betrayed.

58. When I told him that I knew his father, he asked it I knew the betrayer too.

59. I lied.

60. The murderer got into the castle.

61. He nearly killed the son.

62. I knew how he got in.

63. I couldn't tell.

64. I was scared.

65. I saw the son and his two best friends sneaking out on the map.

66. Then I saw something impossible.

67. My third friend was on the grounds.

68. He wasn't dead.

69. Everything came clear. I knew who was innocent and who was guilty.

70. I raced down to the field to the old hiding place where I used the transform.

71. My friend—or friends—were there.

72. The innocent man who had just spent thirteen years in the worst prison looked terrible.

73. The rat looked like a rat. He was a rat. He had ratted on our friend.

74. The three children thought I had been helping the man they thought was a murderer.

75. One of them had realized that I was a werewolf.

76. She told everyone.

77. The other boy would not let me help him. Before he had trusted me. Now that he knew, he was scared of me.

78. I finally told them the secret I had been sheltering all year.

79. The potions teacher appeared and said he would do awful things.

80. I knew he would.

81. He reminded me that tonight was full moon.

82. I had not taken my potion.

83. Everything seemed okay.

84. I forgot about the moon.

85. I transformed.

86. My friend transformed to help me and the real betrayer got away.

87. My friend got caught.

88. Somehow, and I suspect the three kids had something to do with it, he escaped. That was good, but now the potions teacher was mad.

89. He told the world what I was.

90. I resigned in anticipation of parents' outrage.

91. I couldn't find another job.

92. A very twisted toad-like woman at the Ministry passed a bill making it even harder for me to get jobs.

93. The next year was bad. I made little bits of money here and there, but had no steady job.

94. A year after my friend's escape, the dark wizard came back.

95. The headmaster called me back to join the defense group. At least now I wasn't alone.

96. The toad-lady got my old job at Hogwarts. From what I heard from my friend's son, she was just as evil a teacher as Assistant to the Minister, or whatever her title was.

97. The dark wizard and the boy, my friend's son, had a strange mind link.

98. One of the members of the defense group got bitten by a snake.

99. People were dying.

100. The minister refused to believe the truth.

101. My friend was bored and moody.

102. Things were very, very bad.

103. We found out that the dark wizard had made the boy see his god-father getting tortured.

104. He fell for the bait.

105. We went to rescue him. Despite my cautions, my friend, who was still on the most wanted list, came too.

106. He died.

107. I had to restrain the boy from helping him while struggling not to do the same thing.

108. When he chased the murderer, I wanted to follow and help kill that evil woman, but I had to help where I was.

109. I was alone again.

110. All my friends were dead.

111. Maybe the betrayer was still alive.

112. I met a wonderful woman.

113. I couldn't marry.

114. What if we had a child? Would it be a werewolf? I couldn't do that to someone.

115. She loved me.

116. I had to go undercover and work among my own kind.

117. They hated me because I tried to fit in.

118. The people I tried to fit in with hated me because I wasn't like them.

119. The dark wizard was killing people all over the place.

120. People were scared.

121. I got a call saying that I should go to the school and be on guard because the head was going away.

123. I went.

124. The head died.

125. He was the best wizard I ever knew.

126. The potions teacher, who my friends had bullied when we were kids, who told the students that I was a werewolf, who I nearly bit, murdered him.

127. I was shocked.

128. We were scared.

129. Things were bad.

130. One of my friends got bitten by a werewolf who wasn't transformed. Everyone naturally turned to me for advice.

131. They convinced me to marry her.

132. She was happy.

133. I wanted to be. I was scared.

134. We went to help get the boy to safety.

135. Someone betrayed us.

136. One of the strongest among us was murdered.

137. We went to a wedding that got crashed by Death Eaters.

138. She got pregnant.

139. The poor child! It wasn't its fault its father was a werewolf. What if it was too? Everyone would tease it even if it weren't.

140. It was not its fault—it was mine.

141. I went to offer my help to the boy. He told me the truth very bluntly.

142. He sounded like his father.

143. More than that, he sounded exactly like his mother.

144.He was right.

145. I was a coward.

146. I went home.

147. The baby was adorable. I just dreaded the first full moon.

148. I got a message that the school was being attacked. I went, of course.

149. She came too.

150. We died.


End file.
